Queen Miranda
'Queen Miranda '''is a major character in the film ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. She is the queen after marrying King Roland and is the mother of Princess Sofia. She is voiced by Sara Ramirez. Biography Born into humble beginnings, Miranda was originally a shoemaker. One day, she was called to fit King Roland for a new pair of slippers, and when they met it was love at first sight. Roland proposed and they were married, making Miranda the new Queen of Enchancia, and Sofia its second Princess. They moved from their shoe shop to the castle, where they were given a grand welcome. Miranda greeted her new stepchildren, the Royal Twins, Princess Amber and Prince James, giving them embroidered patches of the Royal Family Crest she'd sewed, and expressed a hope of being a good and loving stepmother rather than the stereotypical wicked type. Miranda often encourages Sofia whenever she feels she won't measure up to being a princess. She assures Sofia that no matter what, she is proud of her and encourages her to always try and do her best. She also encourages Sofia to use the independent spirit that she inherited from her, especially when Sofia is being pressured by Amber. She is very loving towards her step children teaching them valuable life lessons; such as telling the truth about a situation. Personality Miranda is a warm and caring woman, she deeply loves her daughter Sofia, and was happy to become a new mother for James and Amber, to whom she hopes to be the opposite of the wicked stepmother cliche, and she truly loves her husband, King Roland. She is even willing to indulge him in wanting a simpler life and show him how hard it can be. Miranda is encouraging and supportive of Sofia, always there to lift her spirits when she's feeling down or nervous concerning the expectations she has to meet as a princess, and has great intuition, able to sense when something is bothering her daughter. She gives her motherly advice concerning whatever Sofia is striving to accomplish or is faced with and she's always proud of her. She also taught Sofia the importance of keeping one's promises. She definitely has strength of character, as she accepted the position, title, and duties of a queen despite having originally been a humble shoemaker, and thus far she hasn't appeared to be daunted by her royal duties. Much of Sofia's personality, as well as appearance, are her mother's. Apparently, Sofia gets her curious, adventurous spirit from Miranda. Miranda also is prominent in Sofia's kindness, optimism, perseverance, and intuition. Miranda also taught Sofia how to sew. In "The Baker King" she attempted to teach her husband and stepchildren how to bake bread and cakes with mixed results. Trivia *She is actually one of two Disney queens that bear the name 'Miranda', the other is the biological mother of Camryn and Alex, the twin witch protagonists of the Disney Channel Original movie Twitches Appearances *''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess'' *"Just One of the Princes" *"The Big Sleepover" *"Let The Good Times Troll" *"Cedric's Apprentice" *"A Royal Mess" *"The Shy Princess" *"Baileywick's Day Off" *"Tri-Kingdom Picnic" *"The Amulet of Avalor" *"The Buttercups" *"The Amulet and the Anthem" *"Tea for Too Many" *"Princess Butterfly" *"Great Aunt-Venture" *"The Baker King" *''Sofia the First: The Floating Palace'' *"Holiday in Enchancia" *"Four's a Crowd" *"Two Princesses and a Baby" Gallery King Roland II & Queen Miranda.jpeg Sofiafamily.jpg Amber09.png AmberjamesRolandMiranda.png Sofia_and_Miranda.jpg princess-sofia-miranda.png Sofia and Miranda02.png King Roland II & Queen Miranda02.png 02345.jpg miranda q.jpg marry.jpg|King Roland kissing Queen Miranda on her hand Stained-Glass-Window.png|The Stained Glass Window of the entire family Miranda before being Queen.png|Miranda before her royal career (love at first sight) King roland prince james and queen miranda.PNG Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg|Queen Miranda with the cast of "Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure Tour" Sofia & royal family.jpg Sofia & royal family toy.jpg Parents.png MV5BMTcxNTIwMDA0OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzg0MTEzMDE@. V1. SX640 SY360 .jpg Great-Aunt-Venture-21.png Jealous..PNG|I think she's jealous that her husband thinks Queen Emmaline is prettier Holiday-In-Enchancia-15.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-14.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-13.png Sofia the first .jpg